


Sisterhood

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Sorority Members/New Initiate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



“So, tell us, why do _you_ want to be a member?” The Alumna asked.

April took in a deep breath. She was nervous as Hell. Her roommate Summer, had tried to tell her to keep calm, without spoiling any of what was going to happen tonight. She just had to be herself, and Summer knew the sorority would accept her. “A lot of women I admire—both in the current student body and out in the world have been members. I think I can learn a lot.”

That was the truth. She’d been looking through LinkedIn profiles and resumes of professors, not just at this college but all over the place. The sorority, though it didn’t really advertise the fact, boasted some of the most powerful women in the country as members. Not just old-money types either; there were so many rags-to-riches stories.

Like the Alumna. A vice president in a firm that April would do anything to work for; someone had attended the college through the exact same scholarship April had applied for and received. Someone who was an _inspiration_. Someone whose footsteps April desperately wanted to follow in.

The thin-lipped smile the woman gave as she considered April’s answer was unreadable to April. She nodded slightly, crossed her hands against the desk in front of her, and smiled. “Very well. Now, tell me why we should welcome _you_ as a sister?”

April took in a deep breath. She felt the eyes of the sorority sisters surrounding her staring holes in her. “I am a hard worker; I have great academics and am a people person. Always willing to help. ”

Summer, sitting next to the Alumna, leaned in and whispered something to the steel-haired woman, who continued to stare at April impassively. After a moment, she said. “Everyone who is a prospect says that.”

April’s stomach twisted inside out. She clenched her hands—self-promotion was never one of her strong suits.

“There are a lot of young women who would _dearly_ love to be in your position, April.” The Alumna said, standing up. She took a few steps closer, and April managed the small victory of maintaining eye contact. “And for good reason. We can offer so much…”

So many doors would be open if she made it through this.

“But in exchange, we have to ask a lot out of our members.” There were rumors of course, and more than once her plans with Summer had to be called off because her roommate had ‘other engagements’ suddenly pop up. But nobody she knew of ever regretted committing to the sorority. “Tell us, April, are you ready to give us your all?”

“Yes.” She sounded so meek, so immediately afterward, she sharply inhaled and repeated, more strongly.

The Alumna’s grin widened. “Summer said you would. Glad to hear it.”

Suddenly, hands grabbed her and she yelped. It took a second to register that two of the sisters grabbed her; each had a hand on either shoulder, and then either wrist. The Alumna got up from the table and walked around, tall, straight-backed. April stiffened when a hand fell on her ass.

Somebody grabbed the front of her skirt and began to pull it up. April tried to shake herself free, slap the hand away. She couldn’t.

“Please…”

“April.” The Alumna said, calm. She grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of April’s head and forced her to make ey contact. “You said you’d give it all, were you lying?”

“I don’t…” She let it trail off. The Alumna, Summer, that one girl from Sociology who drove to school in a Benz. Everyone in the room was rich, powerful, confident, well-connected. Except her.

They were crowding around, the room unbearably hot as a mass of bodies pressed against her and each other. April clenched her teeth as she felt a hand against her crotch, pressing the thin cotton of her panties against her pussy. She was breathing rapidly, eyes closed. She let out a _whine_ when a hot tongue ran up her cheek. She cried when hands fell on her breasts, squeezing and fondling.

The Alumna’s finger’s traced a line back and forth. “Have you ever been with a woman, April?”

“No…” April said, to gob smacked to do anything but say that one word. This was _not_ happening.

“Consider this the final portion of our selection process. Just try your best and be yourself.”

“Come here.” Summer said, not even giving her a second before dragging her away from the groupt by the arm. She was backed into a corner, a semicircle of hungry looking women staring holes in her. Summer leaned in close. “You’re doing great, April.”

She didn’t feel great.

“Just follow my lead.” Summer said, as if this was all old hat for her. Summer lifted her own hoodie up over her head and unclasped her bra. When April hesitated, Summer’s face hardened. “Come one.”

She fumbled with the buttons of her torn shirt, shaking hands making this task too difficult. She yelped when Summer shoved her against the wall and began just ripping the shirt off. The Alumna muttered “She needs to be more assertive.”

“She’ll learn.” Summer was back to being herself, smiling in what April thought was supposed to be a reassuring way as she looked April in the eye. As she unclasped April’s bra, she added “Right?”

Pulling her skirt down was surprisingly easy, but April completely locked up when Summer slid two fingers down the front of her panties. “These too.”

She wasn’t sure the group stepping closer, advancing, looming happened or she just imagined it. She wasn’t sure how her panties got around her ankles either. It was like a drunkenly edited movie; moving too fast in some places, ultra slow motion in others, with frames missing in between.

“You’re wonderful, April.” Summer muttered in her ear, lips burning against April’s cheek. A hand at her breast groped, while another traveled up her inner thigh. “Nothing to be ashamed of. You’re doing fine.”

Things were not fine when two fingers pushed inside her, stroking and twisting and making her whine and cry. April moaned through clenched teeth as Summer moved slowly, deliberately, fingers finding a spot that nearly made her knees buckle. Her hands grasped Summer’s wrist, but she couldn’t muster the effort to push it away. Fingers _curled_.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Summer asked, earning an inarticulate hiss when she forced a third finger in. She pinched April’s nipple between the thumb and forefinger of her other hand. Breathing ragged, April kept her mouth shut.

“Tell us how it feels.” April’s eyes snapped open and locked on the Alumnaa, looking intently at us. “How is Summer doing?”

“G-good.” She didn’t know why she responded. When she did, Summer dropped to a knee. April looked down as Summer leaned in, pressing her lips against April’s clit. She gasped as those fingers kept moving, deliberately, having found a sensitive spot; while a very skilled tongue when to work.

April came with a scream.

She came to her senses on the ground, looking up at Summer standing above her, completely nude now. The Alumna had an arm around her shoulder, both were looking down at April. The Alumnaa whispered something in Summer’s ear, lingering a little after she stopped speaking.

Summer lowered herself down, planting her crotch over April’s mouth. She smelled sweat and arousal and felt wet heat against her closed mouth. Summer ran a hand through April’s hair, smiled fondly. “You’re almost there, April. Just a little bit more to go.”

She rocked her hips back and forth. The rest of the sorority leaned in close. A few kneeled and held down April’s limbs. “C’mon.”

There was nothing to gain from refusing her. Her choice, if she had one at all, was before she’d stepped into this room. All that was left was getting this over. Closing her eyes, April stuck her tongue out, earning a delighted sequel from Summer.

It felt lick and eternity of licking and sucking as Summer rode her face. Her eyes were watering and she shuddered. One of the other women, not the Alumnaa or Summer, asked “How is she?”

“She’ll learn.” Summer said as she kept rocking herself back and forth. “This is her first time doing this, after all.”

There was no doubt in April’s mind that this would end up not being the last time. They wouldn’t let it.

Summer moved more urgently, moaned and grumbled, gripped two fistfuls of April’s hair. Someone else had started fingering April, whose options for resistance were limited to just wriggling her hips as much as the dogpile of women allowed her.

She tried everything she could think of to speed this up, tried to emulate what Summer had done to her, kissing, changing the pattern, sticking her tongue in as deep. After an eternity, she eventually managed to get results, bringing Summer to a shrieking orgasm, warmth ran down her face and throat, causing her to cringe. She kept her eyes shut as Summer shifted position, planting her lips against April, and sticking her tongue in.

She kept them shut until summer climbed off her, and the Alumna said warmly “Congratulations April, you’ve made the grade.”

The other sisters began cheering. One who wasn’t holding her down began clapping.

April regretted opening her eyes, seeing the Alumna standing between her spread legs, naked save for the strap-on she was tightening against her waist. “This calls for a celebration.”

The Alumna fucked her better than any boyfriend she’d had, kissed her and talked about things that seemed so frivolous. After lapping some of Summer off of April’s face, the Alumna mentioned that she’d seen April’s application for a position at her firm—quite impressive and she was sure they had a position for her.

She came for the Alumna, who quickly pulled out, removed the harness, and began sitting on April’s face. Someone else took her place between April’s legs. Things blurred; April was fucked and fingered and licked and groped and she ate out the others. Idle chat was intermixed with dirty talk; one of the sisters she’d seen in the hallways but never had class with introduced herself as Kimber, before mentioning that April made such cute noises with a cock up her cunt. They began talking about a retreat weekend while April was facedown—April’s participation was assumed.

Beers were passed around. Limp, April was ‘offered’ a drink, propped up and with alcohol poured down her mouth. She was fingered, fucked, made to suck and lick, was sodomized. Summer didn’t want a strapon when her turn came around again, instead interleaving her leg’s with April’s and grinding against her, crotch-to-crotch while other hands grapped her breasts and she was encouraged to suck on a strapon. The Alumna made April kiss her feet and work her way upward, and wiped some tears from April’s eyes while having her suck her tits.

And the night went on. 


End file.
